The Race Against Time
by Wolf'sRain013
Summary: When an artifact kept at The Jade Palace is shattered beyond repair, it causes The Five, Shifu, and Po to travel to a different time period! Then, they must find a way to get back to their before they disappear from time altogether, and chaos rules the world...
1. The Shijian Stone

_**Alright, new fanfic guys! I hope you like it! This chapter is kinda boring, but it'll get better as the story goes along! :D :D :D**_

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu!"

Po was rushing through the halls of the Jade Palace dormitory, searching for the Grandmaster. He was panting with exhaustion, but he kept running, determined to find him. He rushed outside and headed for the Sacred Hall of Warriors, sprinting at maximum speed.

"Master Shifu!", Po yelled, bursting through the large doors.

Po's panicked expression turned into a relieved smile when he saw Master Shifu talking to two leopards.

"MASTER SHIFU!", Po yelled.

Shifu jolted slightly, and his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed an object that Po was unable to see, then turned to him with an angered expression.

"Panda , do you realize the consequences that we could've suffered be-"

"Not now, it's an emergency!", Po exclaimed, interrupting the Grandmaster.

"What's wrong, then?", Shifu asked.

"We're all out of dumplings!", Po exclaimed.

"Po, do you think I care?", Shifu asked.

Po stood there awkwardly, not wanting to say something that would make him look stupid (or more stupid).

"Wait, who are these guys?", Po asked, diverting the conversation towards the leopards.

"These two are the deliverers of this artifact.", Shifu said, holding up an object wrapped in purple silk.

"Let me guess: it's a piece of the Onyx Warrior's robe! Or maybe it's a magic silk that can heal any wound! Or is it-"

Po stared in wonder at the glowing, silver stone that resembled a large marble that Shifu was holding.

"Awesome...", Po said, slowly reaching towards the stone.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!", Shifu snapped, causing Po to yank his hand back.

"This stone is EXTREMELY powerful, and very fragile. If it breaks, the world could fall into chaos, memories would be destroyed, and people would be erased from time altogether!",Shifu warned.

Po gulped nervously. "Is it evil...?"

"It can be used for good or evil purposes, but the stone serves neither side self-conciously.", Shifu said.

Po just stared at the stone wide-eyed, shocked that one little stone could hold so much power.

"You two may go.", Shifu said to the leopards.

"Thank you for promising to protect the Shíjian Stone. I know that you and your students will protect the stone well.", the female of the two leopards said.

"With our lives, Lady Lianhua.", Shifu said.

"Wait, wha- OW!"

As Po hopped around holding his right foot, the two leopards walked out of The Sacred Hall of Warriors. Shifu then walked over to an area in the wall and opened it, revealing a small compartment. Shifu laid the silk down, then set the stone on top of the fabric and closed off the area. He walked back over to Po, who was still hopping around.

"Gaaaaahhhh! Why'd you have to jab me with your staff?!", Po asked.

"It was for good reason.", Shifu said.

Po stopped and glared at him, then asked, "Wait, where'd the stone go?"

"Where nobody will find it.", Shifu said.

Strangely though, Shifu knew that there was more to come...

_**Alright, that concludes the first chapter! Hope you like it!**_


	2. Without a Trace

Alright, here's the second chapter! I hope you like it! This one should be more awesome than the last one, so just skip reading this! Although, if you don't know who Gahri and Fung are, it means you haven't watched Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, so that's an explanation. Oh yeah, I have pictures of my OCS up on deviantArt. If you want to see them, my username on there is SilverHeatDragon11. The pictures of my OCS are the two newest pictures AFTER the newest picture. :D :D :D

Po's eyes snapped open to the inky blackness of his room. He was puzzled by the fact that he had woken up so late at night, when suddenly, he heard a noise. It was a rustling sound, signifying that someone was trying(and failing) to sneak around the palace grounds. Po sat up and focused on hearing the commotion outside.

"Darn it Gahri, you're gonna get us caught!" a slightly gruff voice yelled, only making the group easier to hear.

"Sorry, Fung." the voice that was most likely Gahri's whispered.

"Let's hurry up! I wanna get 900 yuan by morning." Fung said.

Po heard the rustling noise again, as well as the sound of footsteps. He rushed over to his door and opened it to see Tigress and the other members of the Jade Palace exiting their rooms as well.

"So, what's the plan? Do we sneak up on them and knock 'em out?" Po asked.

There was a moment of silence, then Tigress spoke up and said, "I say we drive them back. We just have to get to the Sacred Hall of Warriors before they do."

"How do you-oh...right..." Po said.

"Let's get moving."

Po and The Five raced quickly yet silently (which was a first for Po) to the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Once they hid amongst the pillars of the jade building, they spotted the crocodile bandits walking towards them. All of them prepared to attack, but before they could leap out from their hiding places, Master Shifu leapt out of nowhere and swiftly whacked Gahri upside the head with his staff.

Po and The Five leapt out the second after Shifu landed on the ground, with a roar from Tigress and a, 'PREPARE TO HE VANQUISHED BY MY PURE AWESOMENESS!' from Po. Tigress immediately threw a punch at Fung, coming in contact with his jaw. Fung retaliated with a tail whack, which Tigress blocked, but he then swiftly punched her and while she was slightly caught off guard, whacked her with his tail and tried to enter the Sacred Hall of Warriors. However, Viper saw this, and she wrapped her tail around his arm and launched him back towards the other crocodile bandits, knocking three of them to the ground. Tigress regained her focus, then rushed at Fung and kicked him in the snout so hard that he lost balance and fell to the ground. Po kicked another of the bandits in the side, causing them to fall on top of Fung.

"AUUUGGHHH! GAHRI, GET OFF!" Fung yelled.

Viper was battling another of the croc bandits when suddenly, she saw something. She turned her head back to what she had seen, and realized it was a croc bandit. Surprisingly, he wasn't gathering up the displayed artifacts, but knocking on areas in the wall. Viper slithered inside and right when the bandit saw her, she thwacked him towards the doorway of the Sacred Hall of Warriors. She had not paid attention to her aim, however, and the croc landed a few feet away from the doors. As he slipped down to the floor, a compartment opened.

The same one Shifu had placed the Shìjian stone in.

When the croc came to, he looked up and noticed the open compartment. His eyes widened, and he smiled, then yelled, "FUNG I FOUND THE-"

Viper swacked him out of the Sacred Hall of Warriors, then was about to close the small door when suddenly, she was yanked away from it. She turned to see another croc bandit, bigger and stronger than the others. She prepared to fight the larger reptile, when suddenly, she heard, "YES! I GOT IT!"

Tigress noticed this as well, and she leapt at the crocodile with her claws outstretched. The silver stone flew up in the air, and was starting to fall back down. Fung leapt up to grab it, but Tigress kicked him aside and grabbed the stone before it could fall any further. As Fung crashed into the wall, Tigress opened her paw, and her eyes widened in pure horror.

The stone was shattered.

The pieces started to glow with such intensity that Tigress had to shield her eyes. Shifu noticed this, and he said, "HURRY, WE HAVE TO-"

Before he could say anything else, the stone glowed its brightest, and everyone shielded their eyes. They kept them closed for a few seconds, and once the glow died down, the crocodile bandits looked back at the area where Tigress was.

"WOAH, WHAT THE?!" Fung yelled.

The Furious Five, Po, and Shifu...had vanished...

Alright, so, that concludes Chapter 2! Hope it was more interesting than the last one! :D


	3. When ARE we?

Alright, new chapter people! I hope you like it! :D

There was a silver flash, and The Furious Five, Po, and Shifu found themselves in an open field. Once everyone came to their senses, they looked around at their surroundings. All except for Po, who was smiling widely.

"We're...we're ALIVE! WOOHOO-"

"Quiet, panda!" Shifu commanded, silencing Po immediately.

Po took a minute to look around at his surroundings as everyone else had done, then asked, "Where...are we?"

"The better question might be _when _are we." Shifu said.

"Wait, what?" Crane asked.

"The Shijian Stone allows whoever controls it to travel through time, either to the past, or to the future." Shifu said.

Tigress suddenly became nervous, silently praying that the others wouldn't remember that she had been the last person to have the stone in possession. Unfortunately, her efforts were meaningless.

"So, what happened with that huge silver light?" Po asked.

Shifu opened his mouth to speak, then turned to Tigress.

"I- I didn't know it was so fragile. I'm deeply sorry that-"

"Tigress, there is no need to apologize. I should've informed you that the stone was extremely fragile sooner, so if anything, this is my fault." Shifu said.

Tigress gave a slight nod, then Shifu said, "When the stone was shattered, it's power was released, and unable to be controlled. That is why we are here. The silver light was the essence of it's power."

"So...are we in the past, or the future?" Po asked.

"I don't know. The best way to find out is to find civilization, if there is any nearby." Shifu answered.

"Uh, question: if the stone was destroyed, doesn't that mean we're stuck here?" Mantis asked.

Shifu opened his mouth to speak, then his eyes widened.

"What did the scroll say, what did the scroll SAY?!" he asked to himself, under his breath.

"Uh, Shifu...I think I found our way to civilization." Viper said, then gestured to a black path 20 feet away. There were objects moving across it at an incredible rate, but Viper couldn't tell what they were. She flickered her tongue, then said, "Those things seem cold AND warm."

"You're not making any sense, Viper." Monkey said.

"I'm serious, they have two different temperatures in them! I don't know how, but they do." Viper said.

"I say we should get a closer look at those...whatever-they-ares and figure out where they're going." Crane said.

"If we're lucky, they could lead us to civilization. Excellent idea, Crane." Shifu said.

The Five, Po, and Shifu then began to make their way towards the path, and when they were half of the way there, they smelled something horrible.

"Ugh! What IS that?" Mantis asked, covering his face with his "thingies" in an attempt to block out the smell.

"It smells like smoke, but worse!" Monkey exclaimed.

Viper flickered her tongue, then said, "It seems like it's coming out of those things. It seems to be warm."

"Ah, gross!" Po said.

Once they were within 5 feet of the path, they saw the creatures well enough to find out that they weren't living things, but instead some sort of mechanism.

"Well, that makes more sense." Monkey said.

"Woah, look, there's people in there!" Po said.

He was right. There were people in the strange objects, and they seemed to be operating them.

"These must be used as a method for transportation." Shifu said.

"If we follow this path, maybe we can see where they're going." Viper said.

"That could work..." Monkey said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" Po said enthusiastically.

Crane and Tigress rolled their eyes, then they started to walk alongside the path, resulting in curious glances at the seven of them from the people in the vehicles. Crane noticed after 30 minutes that there were towers peeking over the horizon.

"Guys, look!" he said.

"Sweet! Hopefully there's food there, I'm starving!" Po exclaimed.

"Classic Po." Monkey said.

The seven of them walked on, eager to rest after all the walking they had done. Once they were close enough to view the city, their eyes widened as they saw the size of it.

"Woah..."

Alright, cliffhanger! Well, not exactly, since there's no suspense to it, but it's...a hanger, I guess. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and stay tuned for the building action!


	4. New inCity

**Alright, new chapter! This one should be pretty freaking awesome! :D**

The Furious Five and Po stared in wonder at the city before them. From how it already looked, it was at least two- no, MUCH, MUCH, MUCH bigger than Gong Men City, so big that none of them could make a comparison in size. There were towers that made The Sacred Tower of Flame look like nothing but a chopstick in height. Honks and beeps and noxious smoke fumes filled the air, and for Shifu it seemed too much to handle.

"Woah...is this the future?" Po asked.

"No, it's a land filled with flowers and magic." Mantis replied sarcastically.

Po shot him a glare, but before he could retort, Viper spoke up.

"Mantis might be right about magic, though. Look."

Viper pointed towards one of the towers, and all of them looked at it. There was a flashing board in color with a bottle of brown-ish liquid, and after a few seconds was replaced by a red background and the words, 'Coca-Cola'.

"WHAT WIZARDRY IS THIS?!" Po yelled.

"And what the heck is Coca-Cola?" Crane asked.

"I say we find some people that actually know their way around this place." Monkey said.

"Agreed," Po said, "And while we're at it we can find some food!"

He rushed ahead of the group, anxious to eat, as he usually was.

"Classic Po." Mantis said, causing Monkey to chuckle.

They all followed him, and Tigress lingered in the back near Shifu.

"Is there something wrong, Master? " Tigress asked.

Shifu was silent for a moment. "All of this seems fairly ominous. I just know that something will go wrong, knowing such complications of mystical items."

Tigress nodded. "Once we have a guide to lead us through this city, we'll be able to find answers."

Shifu nodded, and an awkward silence followed.

One they had entered the city, they definitely noticed differences in attire. They noticed two bears and a cougar in suits, some female geese in formal wear they were not used to, and some lions wearing gold chains and in more expensive-looking suits. But what stood out to them the most were the shirts.

"Angry Birds...?" Monkey asked, noticing a snow leopard wearing a shirt with red, yellow, blue, black, and white birds, titled with the words he had just said.

"Adventure Time?" Mantis asked, noticing a shirt worn by a female panther with those words on it.

Po was looking around, suddenly noticing all the attention drawn to them. "Uh, guys, I don't think we blend in..."

He suddenly heard someone say from about ten feet away, "Have you seen the video where Pewdiepie is playing Dark Room?"

"Pewdiepie...?" he asked to himself.

"Maybe we should get some clothes like these people wear." Crane said.

Viper was looking around when she noticed two female snakes talking. That in itself didn't surprise her, but what drew her attention was that they were...wearing clothes accustomed to their serpentine bodies.

"Wow!" Viper exclaimed to herself.

Tigress was looking around when suddenly, someone ran straight into her. She looked at the individual before her, and her eyes widened when she saw that it was a tigress.

"Move it!" the tigress said.

As Tigress stepped aside she suddenly noticed two black bears in pursuit of her. She stepped back to where she was, blocking their path. As the two bears came to a halt, they gave her a curious look.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tigress said.

"Non'ya business." the one on the left said.

The others of the Furious Five, Po, and Shifu turned around.

"Tigress..." Po muttered.

"Come on, get outta the way!" the one on the right said.

"Sorry, that's not going to happen." Tigress said.

Po took a step forward, ready to intervene if necessary. The black bear on the left tried to go around Tigress, but she grabbed him and pulled him back. Po suddenly noticed the tigress that had run into Tigress observing the events from ten feet away.

"Move...before we MAKE YOU." the bear on the right threatened, clenching his left paw into a fist and narrowing his light green eyes.

"Go ahead." Tigress said.

Po and the others moved forward now, but no further, knowing that Tigress would not go down easily. Tigress stared at the two bears expectantly, waiting to see what they would do. There was more attention being drawn to the group and the black bears. Tigress suddenly saw the left bear's fist coming towards her face.

**CLIIIIFFFFFHANGEEEERRRR!**


	5. Short battle-ish scene, but whatever

**New chapter once again! :D Hope you like it! :D**

Tigress reacted instantly, grabbing the bear's fist and shoving him back. She unintentionally caused him to fall down, and now all attention was on them. Po noticed the tigress coming closer now, and she seemed to be smiling. The left bear lunged at Tigress, but she jumped back. She only seemed to be defending herself, which was smart. The bear tried to land a roundhouse kick on her, but she dodged with ease, grabbing his leg before he could attack again. She twisted his leg, causing him to lose balance and fall face-first to the cement. The two bears stood up again, then they both rushed toward her. She saw them both coming, so she decided to use a special move. She flipped into the air so high that the bears had to crane their necks to see her. They soon lost her in the light of the sun, and when they regained sight of her, she did a split, kicking them both in the face. Her defense streak was now broken, and so were the bears' noses.

"Woah, that was pretty freaking awesome."

Tigress turned to see the tigress that had run into her. When she looked closer at her, she noticed more of her features. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt (the sleeves seemed to have been ripped off) with a yin yang on it, denim pants, and there two earrings in her right ear: a silver hoop and a diamond. She had crimson eyes and thick black stripes, and a black tuft of fur covering her forehead. She was almost as tall as Tigress, and her fur was just a shade darker. She was fairly pretty, too.

"What did those two bears want with you?" Tigress immediately asked.

"Name's Zia," the tigress said, evading her question. "What's yours?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

Tigress narrowed her eyes. She was suspicious of the tigress already, and they had been talking for about 15 seconds.

When Tigress didn't reply, Zia said, "Look, thanks for taking those two morons. I owe you one."

Tigress raised an eyebrow, then looked back at the others and smiled. They immediately knew why.

"In that case," Tigress said as Zia was turning away, "You could help us with something."

Zia turned around. "You know, when I said I owe you one, I didn't mean it literally."

"I could just let them go after you next time."

Zia glared at Tigress, then said, "Fine. What is it you want?"

"We don't know our way around this city, and we don't have a map. So, maybe you could be our guide."

"Ok. But first, I better take you to Old Navy or some place like that. You guys look like hobos."

"Hobos...?" Po asked, suddenly feeling self-concious about his patched burlap pants.

"Also," Shifu added, stepping forward, "Is there a museum here?"

"Dude, this is New York City, of course there'll be a museum here," Zia said, "You're wanting a history one, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Alright."

There was suddenly a loud growl, and everyone turned to Po.

"Uuuhhh...is there any place with food nearby?"

"There's a Pizza Hut near some clothes stores, so I guess we can go there."

"Pizza Hut...?" Mantis muttered.

"Question: Pizza tastes good, right?" Monkey asked.

Zia did a double-take. "You've never had pizza?!"

"Uuuummm...no." Crane said.

"None of us have." Viper said.

"Oh my God, you've gotta be joking!" Zia exclaimed.

"We're serious, we never have!" Po exclaimed.

"Well in that case, you better pick out some new clothes quick, cuz you have NO IDEA what you're missing," Zia said, "Follow me."

She started to jog ahead, and they all followed her, up until Po was struggling to catch up.

"Guys...I...can't...uuuggghhh."

He fell to the ground, panting from exhaustion.

Zia walked up to him and looked down at him. "How can you stand this? Seriously, it's only been five minutes!"

"We've gotten used to it." Monkey said, walking up to Zia.

"Come on Po, get up." Viper said.

"Wait, his name is Po too?" Zia asked.

"What do you mean?" Crane asked.

"There's this movie called Kung Fu Panda with a panda named Po in it!"

"NO WAY...," Po said, jumping up immediately. "WE HAVE OUR OWN MOVIE! THAT'S SO AWESOME! !"

"Wait, what?" Zia asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Crane said.

Zia narrowed her eyes. "Wait a second..."

Shifu's eyes widened, hoping she'd shake it off as her imagination.

"Are you guys cosplayers?"

"What?" Tigress asked.

"You know, people that dress up as famous movie characters and stuff." Zia said.

"Uh, no, we don't even know what that is..." Po said.

"Jeez, where were you for the past-"

"EEP!" Crane yelped, right as she said the word 'past'.

Zia looked at him like he was a gross new form of bacteria, then continued, "For the past 20 years..."

"Uh, sorry, Po, uh, stepped on my foot." Crane lied.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Crane said,trying to convince Zia that he was telling the truth.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty, now let's get a move on." Zia interrupted.

Monkey laughed mockingly at Crane, but was silenced by a whack from his wing.

As they continued to walk along, they started to talk with each other. Tigress talked with Shifu, Viper and Crane started a conversation, Monkey and Mantis were laughing about what Zia had said to stop Crane and Po's arguement, and Zia and Po weren't talking at all.

"So, uh...how old are you, exactly?" Po asked.

"16." Zia answered bluntly.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between the two until suddenly, Zia came to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" Monkey asked.

"Dudes and dudettes," Zia said, "Welcome to the place where you'll get normal clothes."

**That concludes Chapter 5! Next chapter will mostly be a fun chapter, then the chapter after that will start the action part of the story. :D So stay tuned!**


	6. Shopping and Pizza (I suck at titles)

**Like I said before, this will mostly be a fun chapter. So, hope you enjoy, and please review! :D**

"Woah," Po said as the group of them walked into the store, "This is way cool!"

There were signs here and there, directing them to certain areas of the store. There were many different shoes, shirts, pants, and other clothing items on racks and shelves. The group stood there for a few seconds, then Monkey, Po, and Mantis ran off, yelling 'WOOOOOOO!' as they went.

"Prepare for falling shelves." Crane said, the walked off to look around.

"This is gonna be fun!" Viper said, slithering off.

Tigress was hesitant for a moment, then sighed and followed Viper, knowing she would find the section she wanted near there.

Shifu looked hesitant for a moment, then Zia noticed his expression. "Don't worry, you don't need to look for anything. You're already wearing old dude clothes."

Shifu let out a relieved sigh, then shot a glare at her when he processed her last statement.

Po, Monkey, and Mantis were over near a rack of baseball hats, trying them on.

"Wonder what kind of hat this is..." Mantis said, putting a hat specially designed for his species on his head.

"Whatever they're called, they're pretty cool," Monkey said, putting a hat on to where the brim was facing behind him, "Haha, check it out!"

"Haha, do I look cool or what?" Po asked, showing them what he looked like with a dark blue hat on.

Monkey and Mantis were both silent for a moment, then Monkey reached out and hit the brim of the hat so that it covered Po's eyes.

"Now you look cool!" Mantis said jokingly, resulting in a laugh from Monkey.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Po yelled, starting to panic.

He started to run around in circles, screaming his head off while Mantis and Monkey were on the floor laughing. He suddenly ran into a large shelf and fell down, dazed and disoriented. Mantis and Monkey held their breath as they saw the shelf wobble, then let out a relieved sigh when it stayed upright. Po stood up and screamed again, then Zia walked over, looking at him with a 'You've gotta be kidding me' look on her face. Then she walked over to him and hit the brim of the hat upward, and it flipped off his head.

"There." Zia said bluntly, then walked off.

All was silent as they watched Zia walk away, then Monkey and Mantis started laughing again while Po glared at them.

Meanwhile, Viper and Tigress were in another section. Viper was looking at some clothes that were especially made for snakes like herself, while Tigress just looked around, but stood in one place.

"Ooh, this is nice!" Viper said to herself, seeing a pink snake-shirt with purple roses on it.

Tigress honestly didn't care for the style of the shirt, yet she said nothing. She sighed when she realized that she had seen all of the clothing items 4 times.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Tigress almost jumped out of her fur, spinning around to face the person behind her. She calmed down when she saw that it was just an employee at the store. She saw that the small, orangish-red fox was slightly startled, her light green eyes wide.

Tigress cleared her throat, then said, "Yes, you can. Nothing I've seen so far is to my liking. Could you direct me to a section where there's some clothes I might like?"

The fox observed her for a second, then said, "Yeah, I think we may have some things you might like a couple sections down. Follow me."

The fox beckoned her to follow, so she did. They walked for a bit until the fox stopped, resulting in Tigress almost tripping over her.

"Alright, you can go ahead and look around. Hopefully you'll like the stuff here."

The fox walked off, leaving Tigress by herself. She walked around, looking at all of the clothes on the racks and shelves, when suddenly, her attention was drawn to a green shirt with a pattern of cool black swirls and curvy lines on either side. Tigress took it off the rack and looked at it a bit more. She smiled.

_Wait...what about pants?_, she thought.

Tigress sighed.

Once everyone had met up, they had all chosen their new outfits. Monkey had a black baseball cap, a plain grey shirt, and some denim shorts. Viper had a light blue snake-shirt with a silver rose pattern on it. Tigress had the shirt she had chosen and some navy jeans. Po had gotten a black shirt with a jumble of food images on it that simply said, 'FOOD!', and a pair of jeans. Mantis had surprisingly found some clothes his size, so he got a tiny little light blue shirt with a collar and buttons that was made of light, almost stratchy material. There weren't any pants he could find though, so he went without them. They bought everything with just one of Crane's gold coins that had made the fox's eyes triple in size. Once they left, they followed Zia to what she said was Pizza Hut.

"So what's pizza like?" Viper asked.

"Well, depending on what toppings you get, it could be spicy-ish, cheesy, gooey, and there's tomato sauce, so it's one slice packed with deliciousness. I prefer pepperoni, and sometimes just plain cheese, but you could get some vegetables on it, ham, pineapples, and other stuff."

Po's mouth was now watering like crazy, and he yelled, "Why are we being so slow, LET'S GO!"

To Zia's surprise, Po started to run, then she yelled, "You do know you're supposed to be following me, right?"

Po skidded to a stop, then slowly walked back and continued to follow her. After about 10, minutes, they arrived at the place Zia spoke of.

"This writing seems strange...yet I understand it." Tigress whispered to Viper.

"Maybe it's something with the stone." Viper said.

"But if it's writing I've never seen before...does that mean we're not only in the future, but in another country?"

"Maybe the language in China has changed over the years." Viper said.

Tigress thought about that for a moment, then Zia suddenly walked up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Just how it...might be nice to go to China someday." Viper lied.

"Hm. Honestly I'd rather go to Japan," Zia said, "Now come on, your friend over there looks like he's about to pass out."

Tigress looked over at Viper, then followed Zia inside.

After they had ordered pizza, Tigress was thoroughly enjoying the one with pepperoni on it, and so was Po. Mantis had cheese pizza and Monkey was having the one with pineapple on it. Viper also had just plain cheeze pizza, and Shifu said he wasn't hungry. Zia was having pepperoni pizza as well.

"Mmmmm...man, what's this pepperoni stuff made of?" Po asked, swallowing the last of his third slice.

"Jeez, you seriously don't know? Although I guess that's why you ate it..." Zia said.

"What do you mean?" Po said, starting to eat a fourth slice.

"Pepperoni is pig meat."

Po spit out the bite he had just taken of the pizza, then proceeded to wiping his tongue and gagging.

"I honestly still think it's delicious." Tigress said, which earned a look of horror from Po.

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, there's not many pigs in this city. Plus there's just plain cheese pizza and some with vegetables on it."

Po pushed back his plate, then said something that his friends never thought they would hear him say.

"I think I lost my appetite."

**I know, boring chapter. But, next one should be more exciting. I have to work on my other stories though, so it might take a while to write the next chapter. But until then, be sure to check out my other stories! :D**


End file.
